Your Hand In Mine
by fivesecondsofmisery
Summary: Nothing is easy when it comes to living in Mystic Falls... ON HOLD
1. Make Me Feel

Brooke Donovan huffed as she watched her sister interact with Tyler Lockwood. She just didn't understand what she could see in a guy like him and she knew Jeremy Gilbert felt the same way. Her hazel eyes flickered towards the Gilbert boy, watching him as he glared at the couple.

"Vicki Donovan, do you want me to take you to the founders party?" Tyler smirked, causing Brooke to narrow her eyes.

Vicki's lips curled upwards, "No, it'll be stupid and lame."

Brooke stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she dried the glass she held in her hand. Her sister was like putty in Tyler's hand and he just loved playing with her.

"Can I get you anything, Jeremy?" Brooke asked, trying to distract not only herself but the boy as well. She wasn't close to the Gilbert's, especially not after what happened between her younger brother, Matt and Elena, but Jeremy was a good kid and he had a good heart. He didn't deserve to be played with either.

"You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right?" Jeremy asked Vicki, ignoring Brooke's question. "You figure if you dress up as a respectable young lady, he finally treat like one?"

Both of the girls were taken aback, his words were true but harsh and neither of the two liked it.

"Screw you, Jeremy." Vicki spat, storming away from the bar.

"That was uncalled for." Brooke glared at the boy.

"She know's she's making the wrong choice." Jeremy confided, "It's sad."

Her features softened as she watched Jeremy look down at his drink.

"Things will work out in the end Jeremy," She told him, "Guys like Tyler can only hold a girl for so long. I know my sister and I know she'll get tired of his games soon enough. But in the mean time, don't make her push herself away from you."

With that said, Brooke set out to look for her sister. Within minutes, she found the brunette sitting on the floor in one of the back rooms.

"Are you alright?" Brooke asked, sitting next to Vicki. She studied the girls face, even though they were twins, they barely looked alike. Brooke had olive skin, a round face, and unlike her sister's forest green eyes, her eyes were a golden hazel color.

"He just makes me feel bad." Vicki wiped her eyes.

Brooke tilted her head, confusion evident on her face. "Who? Tyler?"

Vicki rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Jeremy." She sighed, "I hate hurting him, but I just can't shake Ty off, you know?"

Humming in understanding, Brooke wrapped an arm around her sister. "High school relationships are so damn dramatic." She smiled, "But you can't help you grow feelings for I guess."

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments before getting back to work.

* * *

Brooke sat on Vicki's bed as Vicki went through her closet. "What do you even wear to a founders part anyways?" Vick groaned, "I have nothing nice enough."

"Don't you have a dress?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, her eyes trained on the movie that played on the small television.

"I have dresses you'd wear to go to a club." Vic scoffed, "I don't usually go to these stupid parties. They're lame."

"Then why are you going?" Brooke asked, quickly glancing at her sister, "Stay home with me."

"You know why I'm going." Vicki glared at her sister, "The question is, why aren't you going? You always go to these things."

Brooke shrugged, she wasn't in the mood for a party. A weird feeling chewed at her gut, causing her to feel like something bad would happen tonight.

"Tonight's more of a movie night for me." Brooke grumbled.

"This is stupid!" Vicki cried, "Can I borrow one of your dresses?"

Brooke scowled at her sister but nodded, "I guess so," She sighed standing up and heading into her own room to get a dress that she felt would suit her sister. Unlike Vicki, Brooke enjoyed dressing up and had a fair amount of dresses and heels.

She entered Vicki's room and handed her a yellow-green satin dress and a pair of white heels.

"Here, this will look good on you." Brooke sighed, jumping back on the bed.

"Thank you, B." Vicki smiled, slipping on the dress. Her green eyes fell back onto her sister, "Come with me."

"You're going with Tyler," Brooke's nose scrunched up in distaste, "I would rather claw out my eyes if it meant I didn't have to third wheel." It was a harsh statement, but anywho who knew Brooke knew that she already didn't like Tyler, and to sit there for more than a few hours, watching him make out with her sister just didn't reach the list of things she wanted to do.

"I'm meeting him there," Vicki explained, "You don't even have to talk to him."

Brooke's eyes narrowed as she thought about the offer, thinking that it might not be such a bad idea, she spoke, "I guess I can go for an hour or so…" She trailed and Vicki jumped in excitement.

"Tonight is going to be awesome!" Vicki squealed, taking Brooke by surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she's seen Vicki so happy.

* * *

The two girls stood in the crowd of people waiting to greet the Mayor and his family before they made their way into the party. Brooke huffed, blowing a piece of her dark hair out of her face. Since it was last minute, Brooke hadn't had much time to get ready, so she opted for a simple white lace sundress and a pair of beige wedges. Her naturally straight hair fell down her back, stopping right above her rear. She kept her makeup simple with the usual mascara/eyeliner routine and a bit of lip gloss.

Vicki glanced at her slightly younger sister and rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. She had to admit she was a bit nervous but Brooke seemed to ease her nerves. She had concluded years ago that just being around Brooke made everything slightly better.

Vicki's smile widened when she spotted Tyler and Brooke noticed. Holding back her snarky remarks, Brooke watched as Tyler came their way.

"Hey," Vicki beamed at the Lockwood. Brooke simply grunted, shaking him off.

Tyler slightly scowled at the hazel eyed Donovan before grasping onto Vicki's forearm.

"Let's go this way," He said, pulling Vicki away from the crowd.

"Why?" Vicki was confused and it was obvious.

Brooke crossed her arms, glaring at the younger boy as he made up an excuse as to why he didn't want to bring Vicki through the front. She didn't even bother following the couple , she saw no reason to, so instead she waited for the line to shorten.

By the time she got to the front door, she questioned why she waited so long just to greet the Mayor and his wife- a couple she'd known her whole life- but she didn't object, plastering a bright smile when she finally reached them.

"Brooke, how lovely to see you!" Carol greeted, reaching out for Brookes hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood," She smiled towards the Mayor, "Mayor Lockwood."

"We're glad you were able to join us this evening Brooke." The Mayor told her, but it sounded scripted. Brooke wasn't surprised, almost everything the Mayor said was scripted.

It wasn't that Brooke disliked the Lockwoods, it was that she disliked the Mayor and his son. The two walked around so arrogantly, as if nothing could touch them and in some ways Brooke did understand, she couldn't bring herself to like them. Carol on the other hand, while she was a bit over the top at times, she did have a good head on her shoulders.

"It's my pleasure," She replied, "Thank you so much for having me."

She gave the Mayor a curt nod and Carol a warm smile before walking away.

* * *

Brooke sighed in distaste as she sat at the bar alone. She watched as couples danced and laughed while she sipped on her soda- she had never been a big drinker and didn't find the offered champagne flutes appealing.

As time seemed to drag on, Vicki finally found Brooke sitting alone at the bar. Surprised by the sight, Vicki made her way towards her sister.

"Don't look too miserable." Vicki laughed, grabbing a flute of champagne from one of the waiters walking around.

"I'm glad to see one of us is having a good night," Brooke smiled slightly, fiddling with her fingers- a habit she picked up a while ago.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Vicki shrugged one shoulder, "But I don't think Tyler wants to be seen with me."

Brooke noticed the sad glint in Vicki's eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek while trying to figure out how to speak her thoughts without sounding too harsh.

"What do you expect?" Brooke asked, "It's Tyler Lockwood."

Vicki laughed lightly at her sister's words, knowing that the hazel eyed Donovan was trying her best to hold back her true feelings.

"I guess some people never change, huh?" Vicki sighed, her sister could see her mind racing with thoughts she usually tried to push away.

Brooke put a hand over Vicki's while looking into her green eyes, "Just do what you think is best for you." She told her twin, "That's all that really matters."

Vicki raised an eyebrow, shocked at her sister's words. Brooke had never approved of her relationship with Tyler, always making sure to slip in a snarky remark about the affair. If she didn't know any better, it seemed as though Brooke was warming up to the relationship but both of the girls knew that that wasn't the reason. Brooke was just simply tired of trying to convince Vicki to stay away from the Lockwood, Vicki was almost a grown woman who could make her own decisions so Brooke would let her do just that.

Before either of the girls could continue the conversation Tyler approached them, asking for Vicki, if that. Brooke held back any objections and let her sister go, informing her that she was going to head home so she would have to find another way home. Vicki nodded and the two girls said their goodbyes.

Brooke hadn't bothered with finding Carol or anyone for that matter. Instead she headed straight to her car and home, readying herself for bed. While in bed, she couldn't help the feeling of content that overwhelmed her mind, allowing her to fall asleep with ease.


	2. Wading

A few days later, Brooke stretched as she got out of bed. She made her way out of her room and into the bathroom, not bothering to check on Vicki since she knew she wasn't going to be home. Vicki had texted her in the middle of the night briefly explaining that she had broken up with Tyler and was spending the night at Jeremy's house. Brooke had no objections.

After her daily morning routine, she drove to school and immediately went to the place know as the "stoner pit" in hopes of finding her sister there but she had no luck. Letting out a slightly irritated sigh at the fact that she'd have to wait for details about the night before, Brooke made her way to class.

When the day was over and all of her homework was completed, Brooke decided to stop at the Grille for some dinner. When she arrived at the Grille, she noticed Matt and Elena standing at one of the pool tables towards the back.

"Hey guys." She smiled at the two, a little happy that they were finally talking again. Even though she wasn't close with the Gilbert girl, Matt definitely was and she knew that Elena was important to him.

"Hi, Brooke." Elena greeted her.

"What are you guys chatting about?" She asked, sitting on the pool table.

"Vic and Jeremy." Matt answered, leaning beside his sister.

"Oh yeah," Her eyes shot to Elena, "How are you feeling about that?"

Elena shrugged, not really knowing what to say, "It's a little weird, I guess. But I don't mind."

Brooke nodded, "That's good-" Before she could get another word out, the three were interrupted by Elena's ringing phone, she gave the siblings an apologetic look as she took the call away from the table.

"So what are you doing here?" Matt asked Brooke.

"Well I was going to get us some dinner because I am definitely not cooking tonight." She smiled, "What shall it be? Burgers or pizza?"

"Definitely burgers." Matt nodded, before she could respond Elena came back with an annoyed look.

"How late is he?" Matt asked when he noticed.

"Hitting the hour mark." She sighed, "Nothings wrong though which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." She picked up a pool stick and shot the cue ball.

"Yikes." Brooke breathed out.

She assumed they were talking about Elena's new boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. Brooke had seen him around school and had one class with him but she's never talked to the guy. It must have been hard for Matt but he seemed to be handling it just fine.

"Good." Matt scoffed, "It's not like we were ever best friends or anything." He joked.

"Tell us, child." Brooke leaned back, "What is the matter."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Elena huffed, setting the stick down, "What do you guys think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? Did he do something?" Matt questioned.

Elena shook her head, running a hand through her long hair. "It's not any one thing. It's just… he's so secretive all the time, I think theres something he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more."

"Maybe he's a serial killer," Brooke suggested, "And he keeps body parts in his basement."

"Or he's a serial killer with a clown suit in the trunk of his car." Matt also suggested.

"Obviously not that," Elena rolled her eyes at the two, "But what do we know about him really?"

"He's good at football," Matt told her.

Brooke nodded, "But a major loner." She added, "I haven't seen him hang out with anyone besides you."

"I hate to admit it, but he seems like a nice guy."

Elena bit the inside of her cheek, a little ashamed of her paranoia.

"Maybe I'm just over reacting." She frowned.

"Honestly, I think you should just talk to him. Communication is key in a successful relationship." Brooke told her. She had never been in an actual relationship but it was common sense. Communication was key in any relationship.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry I'm late." Stefan appeared beside Elena, causing Brooke to jump a bit.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Brooke blurted, quickly offering Stefan a friendly yet awkward smile, "Hello, I'm Brooke Donovan, from math."

Matt laughed at his sister, knowing that she was pretty awkward when it came to certain situations.

"Hi, Stefan Salvatore." He held out his hand for her to shake. After a quick shake, she turned looked at Elena and Matt, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"I'm going to go now." She muttered, earning amused looks from the two teenagers. After saying goodbye, she made her way to the bar to order the food. It was almost dark when she arrived home.

* * *

The next few days felt like they were never ending. She somehow got roped into volunteering at the Sexy Suds car wash by Caroline Forbes and on top of that, she hadn't heard from Vicki since of the night of the party. She called and texted her a few times, just to get ignored. She couldn't help but feel worried.

She was finishing up her last car when her phone rang. When she pulled it out of her back pocket, she felt a little relieved when she read the caller ID.

"Hi Jeremy." She answered the phone.

"Brooke, hi." His voice ringing through her speaker, "It's, uh, it's Vicki. She sort of has me worried."

Brooke let out an irritated sigh, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand, "What's wrong?"

"Lately all she wants to do is get high," Jeremy answered, "We just had a fight at the cemetery where she's getting stoned with a bunch of people and I don't really know what to do. I thought maybe you could talk to her."

Brooke sucked in her bottom lip, "I'll go check it out." She sighed before hanging up.

Anger filled Brooke as she got into her car, she didn't even bother putting her shirt back on. Instead she sped to the cemetery. When she got there, she wandered a bit until she heard loud music, ignoring the goosebumps that covered her skin because of the cold. As she followed the noise, she came across some beer cans and eventually a group of people.

Ignoring some wolf whistles, she walked over to where her sister sat. She crossed her arms and glared down at Vicki.

"You've got to be kidding me." She hissed.

Vicki grinned at Brooke, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Look at you Brooke! Come to join the party?"

"Party my ass," She snapped, "What are you doing Vic? I thought all of this was over." Brookes mind replayed all of the conversations she's had with Vicki about ending the drug abuse.

Vicki pouted, standing up from her seat on the ground. "Come on, B. You know it's not that easy."

"You dont even try!" Brooke argued, she was getting angrier by the second. "You have so much potential Vic, yet you waste it all by getting high all the time."

The brunette seemed to sober up immediately at her sister's words, "Don't pull that crap on me." She glared, "I'm not you Brooke. I'm the trashy twin. The one who gets high and sleeps around, so stop trying."

Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She hated it when Vicki tried to pull the pity card because honestly, she was the cause of all of her troubles.

"You know what Vic? Whatever. If you want to waste your life, getting high with a bunch of

losers, be my guest. But I'm not going to sit here and pity you, because you don't deserve it. So why don't you just do me a favor and never speak to me again because I am so sick of having to worry about you every god damn second you're out." She spat, "Don't bother coming home, I'm sure one of your friends can help you out."

Without another word, Brooke turned around, stomping back to her car. She was sick of her sister walking all over her, she felt stupid wasting her time worrying about someone who doesn't care about anything.


	3. Drain You

Brooke was spread out on a blanket outside, letting the sun warm her while she let her thoughts get the best of her. Ever since her fight with Vicki the day prior, she kept to herself, not wanting anyone seeing her in distress. As much as her sister angered her, she could never actually cut her out of her life, no matter the situation. They had been through too much together, she couldn't see a life without her best friend.

With a frustrated groan, Brooke rubbed a hand over her face and stood up. She grabbed the blanket and brought it inside, grabbing her keys before heading out to her car. There was never a time Brooke enjoyed drowning in her sadness, instead she always bussied herself so she drove to the Grille.

She found it a little sad that she spent so much time at the restaurant but there was so little to do in Mystic Falls. While she was there, she ran into a few of her classmates by the pool tables.

"Brooke!" A petite blonde screeched, catching the dark haired girl's attention.

Brooke's eyes instantly shot towards the direction of the girl, a smile forming on her lips when she noticed a small group of familiar faces.

"Hey." Brooke greeted, walking towards the group. The four teenagers happily greeted Brooke.

"What are you up to?" Alison Rodgers, the same girl who had called out for Brooke asked, taking a seat at the nearest table while the others continued their game of pool.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I was just coming to get a bite to eat." She told Alison, sitting in the seat across from the blonde.

"You should hang out with us," Alison suggested, "We were just gonna hang out here and maybe catch a movie later."

Brooke sucked in her bottom lip, considering the offer. Her original plan was to get food and maybe look for Vicki so they could talk, but now she just wanted to get her mind off of everything and be a normal teenager for a night.

"Uh," Brooke's eyebrows pulled together as she thought about her decision, "Yeah that seems like a good idea."

Alison grinned, slightly perking up in her seat.

"That's awesome!" She exclaimed, "Hey guys, Brooke's gonna be joining us today."

Brooke let a small laugh as she watched Allison wiggle her eyebrows as she made her small announcement. The group showed their excitement with little hoots and hollers. As everyone went back to what they were doing, Jake Thomas, a long time friend of Brookes and another member of the group, joined the two girls at the table.

The Donovan girl watched as he sat next to Alison, crossing his arms as he leaned against the table. She hadn't talked to him in months but nothing about him had changed. With his short brown hair and blue eyes, he had always been a girl magnet, even Brooke had a thing for them, luckily for her, they progressed into being more than just friends but that ended along with her junior year of high school.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Jake questioned, stealing one of Alison's french fries as he raised an eyebrow towards Brooke.

Brooke sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really, same old boring crap. What about you guys?"

She listened as the two explained the different things happening in each of their lives. While Jake was heavily occupied with football and school, Alison was busy with field hockey and school. They both told her stories from their summer and filled her in on the latest gossip at school - in truth Brooke had no idea that she was missing out on so much.

Jake was in the middle of one of his stories when Brooke's phone interrupted. After shooting Jake a small apology, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She greeted with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Brooke," Matt sighed into the phone, "It's Vic, you need to meet me at Elena's."

Brooke furrowed her brows, wondering why Vicki would be at Elena's until she remember that Elena's house was Jeremy's house. She let out a tired sigh, telling Matt that she'd be there as soon as possible. When she hung up, she gave Alison and Jake a sheepish smile, explaining that she had a family emergency and had to leave. The two nodded with understanding and the three said their farewells before Brooke rushed out of the restaurant.

* * *

When Brooke arrived at the house, Matt was also just arriving so they both walked in together, Matt briefly filling her in as they walked.

"Where is she?!" Brooke rushed inside once Jeremy opened the door.

"In the kitchen." Jeremy followed the two as they hurried into the kitchen. He watched as Brooke protectively hovered over her sister.

"I hurt, B…" Vicki cried when Brooke took off her sunglasses.

"Where does it hurt, Vic?" Brooke asked, wiping away stray tears that ran down Vicki's face.

"M-my gums." Vicki cried, feeling her gums, "My jaw hurts. My gums- there's something in my gums."

Brooke nodded, grabbing Vicki's hands in her own.

"Hey, it's alright…" Brooke cooed, "We'll just get you home."

"No!" The green eyed Donovan pushed Brooke away. Vicki was annoyed, she was messed up and she didn't want anyone watching after her. She was so overwhelmed by everything, she just wanted everyone to leave her alone. "Just leave me alone."

Brooke was shocked by her outburst but shook it off. This happened every time she tried helping Vicki.

"Come on, Vic." Matt stepped closer to the two girls, "Let us take you home."

"Just turn it off!" Vicki yelled, pressing her hands to her ears.

"Turn what off?" Brooke pulled her eyebrows together. She looked around and gave Matt a curious look.

"Everything…" Vicki whimpered, "The talk, the chatter… just turn it off."

"What did you take?" Brooke muttered. She folded her arms across her chest and watched as Vicki stormed into the living room.

"I don't need anyone's help," Vicki growled, "I can take care of myself."

Annoyance filled Brooke as she watched Jeremy and Matt chase after her. Something was off about Vicki, she had never seen her act like this while high and she wasn't sure what she could do.

Jeremy stopped walking when he noticed the man on the TV speaking. It wasn't the man that caused him to pause but where he seemed to be. Jeremy recognized it as the cemetery that he and Vicki had been before he left her.

Brooke seemed to notice the sudden halt and glanced curiously at Jermey. Her eyes followed his gaze and fell on the television. She felt a lump form in her throat after she listened to the news caster describe a brutal drug deal. Three bodies were found.

"That's where we were last night..." Jeremy muttered, he gave Brooke a worried look before looking back to the TV.

"What happened after I left Vicki?" Brooke asked, "Were you involved with this?"

Vicki gave her a groggy look, shaking her head the best she could. "I... No..."

"What happened Vic?" Matt spoke, the same worry Brooke and Jeremy had was also stirring in Matt. He knew that Vicki was involved with sketchy people but he couldn't register the thought of her being involved with people who kill. "I'm calling the cops."

"No!" Vicki snapped. She didn't want to deal with anyone. Anger was bubbling inside her and the more the three badgered her the angrier she grew.

"What happened after Brooke left, Vicki?" Jeremy reached out for her but Vicki wasn't going to have it. Instead of accepting his concern she pushed him away. Hard.

Brooke jumped back when Vicki pushed Jeremy into the couch, causing the sofa to move from the impact of his large build. Her eyes widening when she realized that her push must have contained a lot of strength for the couch to move.

"Vicki!" Brooke squealed, stepping back rather than forwards.

Matt rushed to Jeremy's side, trying to help him to his feet but the Gilbert boy brushed him off claiming that he was fine.

"What's going on?" Elena's voice caught everyone's attention. Brooke glanced at Elena, noticing that she wasn't alone.

"She's really messed up." Matt sighed. He was tired and knew that they wouldn't get anywhere with Vicki.

Stefan stepped forward, examining the influence girl. He had suspicions that Vicki wasn't on any drugs and that his brother had something to do with it and he was right. When Vicki looked into his eyes he noticed something being off, a look that he has seen many times before with people who were in transition.

"I need you guys to take her to bed and shut the shades." Stefan ordered, "She's gonna be okay."

Brooke felt a sense of panic rush through her as Jeremy and Matt took her upstairs. She eyed Stefan warily wondering if he actually knew what was going on with Vicki.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Brooke crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto her foot as she watched him glance at Elena.

"Yes, I do." Stefan nodded, "If she gets the right… uh… care, she'll be fine."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows as she processed what Stefan had just said. What care was Vicki going to receive from a bunch of teenagers? Shaking her head, she turned on her heels and made her way upstairs to check on Vicki and speak to Matt.

* * *

It was getting late and Brooke paced back and fourth in her kitchen as she waited for news on Vicki. A few hours before, Vicki had stormed out of Elena's house and had been missing ever since. Now Matt was out searching and Brooke was home, just in case Vicki would show.

She felt her gut churn as she waited, with no information about her sister's whereabouts she didn't know what could've happened. Her eyes shot to the stove, checking for the time. When she saw that it was a little past ten, she began to worry even more.

"Come on, Vic…" She muttered, picking up her cell phone. She lost count on how many times she had tried calling Vicki's cell but that didn't stop her from dialing the number another time.

"Are you kidding me?!" Brooke cried when it went to voicemail. She didn't like this one bit. Vicki was known to skip town just like their mother but she never ignored Brooke's calls.

Brooke grabbed her coat and car keys, feeling that nothing was going to change if she sat waiting. Shrugging on her coat, she raced towards the door. The white door swung open and before Brooke could step outside, she was stopped by the person she was worried about.

Vicki stood on the steps, her hair was a tangle messed and she had what appeared to be blood smeared on her mouth and chin.

"What the hell Vicki!" Brooke tried to sound as angry as she could, but her concern and relief seeped through.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, her face scrunched up in confusion and slight fear. She noticed the blood smeared on her face and the dirt on her jeans. "Is that your blood?"

"I-I was in the woods…" Vicki mumbled, her mind raced as she thought about what had just happened with Stefan and Damon and the man in the woods. She didn't know what to feel, all she could think about was the growing hunger in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh gosh…" Brooke muttered, grabbing Vicki's arm. "Here, come inside and we'll get you cleaned up."

Vicki sat at the table while Brooke grabbed a face cloth from the bathroom and wet it with warm water. While doing so, she called Matt, letting him know that their sister was safe- she then made sure to text Jeremy, so he wouldn't spend the night worrying.

When she returned to the kitchen, she noticed that Vicki's chair was empty and the green eyed girl was no where to be found.

"Vic?" Brooke called, wondering where her sister could be. She checked the living room but found no sign of the distressed girl.

"Vicki!" She called again, turning on her heels. She jumped when she bumped into her sister. "Vic, what the hell?" She noticed a dazed look in Vicki's eyes that caused Brooke to feel slightly uncomfortable.

The two girls stood there for a moment before Brooke spoke again, "Vicki...Are you alright?" She instantly regretted asking. It was obvious that her sister was not alright, something happened to her but Brooke couldn't bring herself to ask. She didn't want to know.

What happened next was something Brooke was not anticipating. One second Vicki was standing in front of her with a dazed look and then the next second Brooke was held against the wall by her neck.

Her eyes widened when she looked at Vicki. She struggled against her grip but couldn't fight it.

"V-Vic…" She gasped for air while she clawed at Vicki's hands, trying to get her to release her grip but she didn't budge.

"I'm so hungry Brooke…" Vicki mumbled, her eyes focused on Brooke's neck. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins; feel the beating of her heart.

Vicki's face began to change, veins moving under her eyes, her eyes were blood shot. She truly looked like a demon.

Brooke tried to cry out but Vicki's hold didn't allow her. She was helpless as Vicki leaned closer, inhaling while her fangs protruded.

She froze, her throat dry and tears threatening to fall. All she could think about was Vicki claiming she was attacked by a vampire less than a month before. She had just brushed it off, thinking that it was the drugs that caused Vicki to believe such things. But now… now it was real and right in front of her. Her sister was a vampire. That was the only close to logical explanation she could think of.

Brooke was torn away from her thoughts as she felt Vicki tear into her neck. The grip on her throat loosened as Vicki drank from her sister. Brooke couldn't help but let her tears fall freely now, the pain she felt was unbearable and she couldn't get Vicki off.

"V-Vi-" Brooke tried her best to speak, to try to get Vicki to realize what she was doing but she couldn't. She was growing wear and her vision was spotty. She could feel herself growing tired.

"Vicki!" Brooke could faintly hear someone enter the house, then they pulled Vicki off of her.

She fell to the floor, her eyes could barely stay open. Damon knelt in front of her, biting into his wrist as he tried to help her sit up. Stefan tried to ignore the overpowering scent of Brooke's blood while he calmed Vicki down.

"Brooke," Damon tapped her cheek after he fed her his blood.

If Damon were human, he would've missed the quiet groan Brooke let out but he didn't so he was able to let out a slightly relieved breath. It wasn't that he was worried that he was necessarily worried about Brooke's well being, he just didn't want to deal with that mess.

Damon lifted Brooke off the floor and brought her into what seemed to be her bedroom. It wasn't that hard seeing that their house was only one floor and her door had her name hung on her door in big bright pink letters. He raising his eyebrow, he almost laughed at how predictable her room was.

The pink walls were covered in pictures and posters. Her comforters were a bright blue and in the far left corner of her room was a small army of stuffed animals.

Once he gently put her on her bed, he returned to the kitchen where Vicki and Stefan still were.

"How is she?" Stefan asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Damon raised an eyebrow, his eyes studying his brother and the girl behind him. Stefan must have helped her clean up a bit because the blood that once stained her face was now gone. The only sign of what happened just a few moments before was the few droplets of blood that splattered onto the kitchen floor.

"She should be fine," Damon nodded, "As for her…" Damon pointed to Vicki, "We should just kill her now and save us some trouble."

"What?!" Vicki cried, "You can't kill me! I- I didn't mean to hurt Brooke!" Tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't help herself from crying, her emotions were on overdrive and the guilt was already eating away at her.

"We're not going to kill her Damon." Stefan said sternly, "We can help her."

"Help her how, hm?" Damon snapped at his younger brother, "With your bunny diet?"

"We aren't going to kill her."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "Fine, you can help her but when she want's more than thumper, I'm not cleaning that mess up."

Stefan nodded, grateful that his brother would let this slide. He knew that Vicki had potential and he would help her through her transition.

With that the two brothers decided it would be best to to wait for Brooke to wake up. When she woke, they would compel her to forget the incident. It was the only logical plan they could think of.

* * *

Brooke stirred, her eyes slowly opening as her head lolled to the side causing her to hiss in pain. Her hand shot up to her neck where she could feel the rough flakes of dry blood. She began to feel nauseous as she remembered what had happened.

"Oh god…" She mumbled sitting up, "Vicki…"

Tears stung her eyes, she had no idea what had happened; how it was possible. She was terrified if that. What would she do now? Did she find a way to kill her sister? Bile rose in her throat at the thought. She would never hurt Vicki. Not in a thousand years.

"Oh goodie, you're awake." Damon's voice caused her to jump.

Her face twisted in confusion, "I-I don't-" She struggled to find her words, "What are you doing here? Where's Vicki? Is she okay?"

"Well," Damon raised his eyebrows, he was surprised that she was concerned for Vicki at a time like this. "She's with Saint Stefan so she'll be fine." He gave her a sarcastic smile, "As for me… I'm here to erase your memories."

Her eyes widened, fear overcoming her as he walked closer to her bed. She pushed herself against the headboard, trying her best to put as much space between them as she could.

"Stay away from me…" She growled, surprised by her newly found courage. Her memory was hazy but she knew that Damon was also a monster. She could remember feeding her blood, she didn't know how but she did.

Damon rolled his eyes, not amused by the dramatics. He had no interest in staying any longer than he had to. He walked over to Brooke's bed, slightly raising a brow at the sound of her increased heartbeat.

"You're scared," He noted, "Nice."

"Pl- Don't make me forget…" Brooke stuttered out, avoiding Damon's gaze.

* * *

She had no idea where her mind was at the moment, but if there were things like blood sucking demons she wanted to be aware. She didn't want to be left in the dark on something that could put her and the people she cared about at risk.

Damon stared at her for a moment, studying her closely. He wasn't sure what he should do. He had to be careful about who knew and he wasn't sure if Brooke was a threat or not.

Letting out a deep sigh, Damon nodded. On one hand- he sympathized for the girl, on the other hand- his life would be hell if she decided to tell anyone.

"I won't erase your memory…" He trailed off, "But…" He lifted Brooke's chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "You will not tell a single soul about what you know." He compelled.

"I will not tell a single soul about what I know…" Brooke repeated blankly. Once she snapped out her dazed, Damon was gone. A loud sob escaped, tears falling freely. She was terrified and lost. Her sister was a vampire. How was that possible?

When she was all dried out, she crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, wincing when she saw that her neck was encrusted with dry blood.

She started the shower and stripped out of her stained clothes, waiting for the water to warm up. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped in, watching as the blood ran down the drain. She shuddered at the thought that her sister did this. Her sister almost killed her. Brooke began to cry again, realizing that everything had changed drastically.

* * *

**[A/N] Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
